


The Epic Prank!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Anna pulls a prank on Elsa and has to get help from Mario when Elsa gets mad!
Kudos: 1





	The Epic Prank!

Anna from Frozen was very angry at her sister Elsa. Elsa had taken her backpack and put a lot of mustard and onions in it because she thought it would be like a backpack sandwich if she did that. Anna thought that was not a funny thing to do.

Because Anna did that to her sister, she thought it would be a good idea to do a prank. So Anna took a million pieces of chewing gum and ate them all and then spit them out into a big ball of gum. Then she stuck the gum under Elsa's desk and waited for Elsa to sit there.

"What is going on?!" Elsa said when she saw the chewing gum that Anna put under her desk. "I can't even sit in this desk because there is too much chewing gum!"

"Ha, ha! I pranked you!" Anna said. "You fell for the prank so hard!"

"I don't like pranks, so I'm going to be evil now," Elsa said. And she turned Anna into a statue!

Anna didn't like being a statue because it was really boring and she had to watch paint dry and stuff, so she decided to call the Mario Bros. to help her. She liked their games and she knew that they beat Bowser when he was evil and that was something that she hoped would help her, too.

"Hi, Mario!" Anna said to Mario. "Will you help me defeat Elsa and save me?"

"Okay, Anna!" Mario said to Anna. "Let's a go!"

So Mario and Anna went to go fight Elsa and Mario jumped on Olaf and destroyed him (but don't worry he's okay!). Then he jumped on Elsa and he got destroyed because Elsa made sharp frozen spikes out of her head.

"Mama mia!" Mario said, and fell out of the world.

"Oh, no! I guess I have to beat Elsa myself!" Anna said. She forgot that Luigi was there because Luigi was invisible.

Anna jumped on Elsa like Mario and then she was defeated because Anna avoided the spikes. "Yay, I'm not a statue anymore!" Anna said because the magic was broken.

"I'm sorry for the statue," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry for the jumping," Anna said. And I also didn't mean to make you so mad with the prank!"

They hugged and then everyone was happy again.

The End


End file.
